


Coda to a Coda: Twenty-five Years Later, Or The Kids Are More Than All Right

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years later harry still missing important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to a Coda: Twenty-five Years Later, Or The Kids Are More Than All Right

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #57 laugh  
>  **warnings:** DH compliant, hence minor spoilers for DH  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this was dashed out for maya's [](http://community.livejournal.com/merrymonth/profile)[**merrymonth**](http://community.livejournal.com/merrymonth/) celebration lj for her bday and wonderful success with her original novels. her writing has brought so many such joy for years, it is wonderful to know that even more people are going to get a chance to enjoy her talent. i've blatantly stole her universe from _Coda to an Epilogue: Twenty Years Later, Or The Kids Are All Right_ , i hope i do it justice.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Harry said as he topped up their glasses. "Haven't seen you for awhile, I trust all's well."

Malfoy made a noncommittal sound. "Well enough, I suppose." Though a small frown creased his forehead.

Harry followed Malfoy's gaze to where it rested on their sons. Score's head bent close to Al's and it was patently obvious that they were in a world of their own. Score said something that caused Al's delighted laughter to peel across the room. Harry tried not to wince at the innocent joy it held. Even though Al was fast approaching adulthood, Harry still worried that Al's idealism would be his undoing.

Hesitating, Harry finally asked, "Does the fact that they're so close ever bother you?"

Malfoy lifted a brow. "You mean the knowledge that it's only a matter of time until I'm closely related to a Potter _and_ a Weasley? It leaves me quaking in the dark of night. Lucius would be aghast."

Al's laughter broke out again and Score looked at him as if he was the greatest treasure in the world. Malfoy smiled indulgently at the pair. "Still, I could never do anything to hinder that kind of devotion." He shrugged. "Not that it would matter anyway. Their connection is far too strong for what we might demand to have any effect."

Words were being spoken, but Harry's mind had stalled somewhere back at the mention of people becoming related. "Devotion?" he croaked.

"Of course there are far worse matches, politically. Lucius might approve after all."

A piece of Harry's brain knew he should be offended at Al and political matches being used in the same conversation, but he was still stuck on the idea of Al and any kind of match. "Surely they're just late bloomers is all," he tried. "So Al hasn't kissed anyone yet -"

Malfoy's sharp bark of laughter cut him off. "You'd think after knowing you so long, I wouldn't be surprised when you've missed something so blindingly obvious."

Harry tried to be annoyed, but Malfoy's tone held such exasperated fondness that it was difficult. Besides, Harry knew he was right.

"Trust me, Potter, Al's kissed someone."

Harry watched as Al gently brushed a loose strand of Score's hair back behind his ear. The simple gesture spoke of intimacy, quiet mornings and not-so-quiet nights.

"Do you think we can talk them into a small private ceremony?" Harry queried after he'd thought for a bit.

Malfoy smiled. "We can only hope."

~fin


End file.
